


Sing it for me

by Tiny_Lez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, F/F, References to Depression, Songfic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: I found a heap of different songs that I like and I thought would make a great story each chapter is a different song but it acted out as a fic
Relationships: Black Widow/OC, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Bedroom Ceiling-by Sody

_Lyra just managed to get away, she found her way home and fell through the front door_

I stay up late and I talk to the moon

And I can't stop telling him all about you

Wonder if you do the same thing I do

These four white walls they know more than my friends

_“Lyra!” Hannah cried she hasn’t seen her best friend in eight months_

They watch me type messages I'll never send

This is the place that I just can't pretend to be alright

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?

Of you staring at it all the time

_Things were never the same for Lyra, and Hannah noticed that_

Cause it's seen so many nights

Where I cry and I yell at the sky

For not telling you how I feel

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?

_“Lyra I’m worried about” Hannah frowned as her friend refuses to touch her food again, Lyra wasn’t listening she seemed so distracted as of late_

I get up early and talk to the sun

And ask her for guidance but she ain't got none

How am I supposed to know you're not the one?

I'm begging to the mirror

_“Hannah, I…” Lyra started but tears ran down her face she couldn’t do this anymore_

'Cause I can't find an answer

Too busy falling apart and I wonder if

You're moving on

If you are, what's your secret?

_“Lyra i’m here talk to me” Hannah begged_

'Cause I can't work out where to start

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?

Of you staring at it all the time

'Cause it's seen so many nights

_“Tony. You need to come it’s Lyra” Hannah cried on the phone_

_“No she is alive but… something is going on and she won’t talk to me” Hannah said quickly_

Where I cry and I yell at the sky

For not telling you how I feel

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?

I stay up late and I talk to the moon

_“Lyra?” Tony said coming into her bedroom_

_“Dad” Lyra said so quietly and so brokenly_

_“Oh baby girl” Tony sighed as he climbed into his daughters bed and held her_

And I can't stop telling him all about you

Wonder if you do the same thing I do

I hope you do

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?

_“You and Hannah can move in with us at the tower, I don’t want you out of my sight ever again” Tony promised Lyra nodded as she slowly packed her bags_

Of you staring at it all the time

'Cause it's seen so many nights

Where I cry and I yell at the sky

For not telling you how I feel

_Today was, moving day. The girls where on the same level as Natasha just a few rooms down Lyra knew things would be different she just wasn’t sure how different_

Is your bedroom ceiling bored

Is your bedroom ceiling bored like mine?


	2. We Can't Stop- by Miley Cyrus

_Tony let Lyra throw a party she has been there for nearly six months now and she has become a total different person, she invited all her friends and of course the Avengers. Surprisingly Loki showed up._

It's our party, we can do what we want (EarDrummers)

It's our party, we can say what we want (Mike WiLL Made-It)

It's our party, we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

_Lyra winked at Natasha before she turned and sculled her drink and took a shot before making her way to the dance floor._

We can screw who we want

It's our party, we can do what we want

It's our party, we can say what we want

It's our party, we can love who we want

_Lyra was having a blast she was getting more drunk as the night went on she was currently dancing with Natasha who was just as drunk_

We can kiss who we want

We can screw who we want

Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere

Hands in the air like we don't care

_Lyra had her arse against Natasha as she grinded herself against the red head Natasha held onto her hips_

Cause we came to have so much fun now (hey, hey, hey)

Bet somebody here might get some now

If you're not ready to go home

Can I get a "Hell no" (Hell no)

_Natasha had stated sucking and kissing Lyra’s neck and the the young stark knew she was going to end up in the black widows bed and she honestly was excited for it but for now_

Cause we gonna go all night

'Til we see the sunlight, alright (hey, hey, hey)

So la-da-di-da-di, we like to party

Dancing with Molly

_All the avengers where having fun even Loki was on the dance floor having the time of his life Lyra went to the bar to get another drink Natasha following her_

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

This is our rules

And we can't stop (whoa)

_“You two seem to be having fun” Bruce smirked_

_“Wonder how Tony is going to feel about you seducing his daughter” Bruce laughed_

_“She seduced Me!” Natasha blushed_

_“He won’t see it like that” Bruce laughed_

And we won't stop (whoa)

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

Can't you see it we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop (whoa)

_“And what am I going to do about that” Tony sighed_

_“About what?” Clint asked_

_“My daughter and Natasha” Tony huffed as he pointed to them they were currently heavily making out_

_“Oh!” Clint said surprised_

And we won't stop (whoa)

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah

It's our party, we can do what we want

_“I’m so not going to let her live it down, but for now. Join my on the dance floor” Clint murmured Tony shook his head but smiled and let himself be lead to the dance floor._

It's our party, we can say what we want

It's our party, we can love who we want

We can kiss who we want

We can screw who we want

_The party went on late into the night, no one seemed to want it to end,_

To my home girls here with the big butts

Shaking it like we at a strip club

Remember only God can judge us

Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya

_“You’re such a pretty little thing aren’t you” Natasha whispered_

And everyone in line in the bathroom

Tryna get a line in the bathroom

We all so turned up here

Getting turned up, yeah, yeah, yeah

_“Let’s do body shots!” Hannah squealed in excitement_

_“That i can get on board with” Natasha smirked as she looked Lyra up and down_

_“Time to get your shirt off” Natasha teased,_

So la-da-di-da-di, we like to party

Dancing with Molly

Doing whatever we want

This is our house

_Lyra was laying on her back, salt just above her underwear line, alcohol up her body and a lemon in her mouth. Natasha was up first._

This is our rules

And we can't stop (whoa)

And we won't stop (whoa)

Can't you see it's we who own the night?

_By the time Natasha got to the lemon it had already dropped from Lyra’s mouth and they were heavily making out again._

_“Take it to the bedroom girls” Bucky laughed_

Can't you see it we who 'bout that life?

And we can't stop (whoa)

And we won't stop (whoa)

We run things, things don't run we

_Natasha stuck the finger up at him as she dragged the girl towards the elevator_

Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah

It's our party, we can do what we want

It's our party, we can say what we want

It's our party, we can love who we want

_“I hope you won’t regret this in the morning” Lyra said as they clumsily stumbled into the red heads quarters_

_“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time Baby Stark” Natasha growled as she nibbles Lyra’s neck_

_“Oh” Lyra gasped in surprise_

We can kiss who we want

We can screw who we want

It's our party, we can do what we want to

It's our house, we can love who we want to

_“Having fun?” Clint asked_

_“Actually I am, I miss these days sometimes” Tony sighed as he took a mouthful of his drink_

It's our song, we can sing if we want to

It's my mouth, I can say what I want to

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, eh

And we can't stop (yeah)

_Do you wish you could go back to it… before… all this?” Clint asked_

_“No, I wouldn’t have you, the team or Lyra” Tony admitted_

And we won't stop (whoa)

Can't you see it's we who own the night

Can't you see it we who 'bout that life

And we can't stop (whoa)

_The party was ending and people were leaving. Everyone was heading to their own quarters and home._

And we won't stop (whoa)

We run things, things don't run we

Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah


	3. Boom Boom Boom- by Vegaboys

Lyra smirked as she walked up to Natasha. She is tired of hiding her feelings about the red head 

If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby  
Take my hand

“Lyra?” Natasha said slightly confused not knowing what was going on 

I'll be your lover tonight  
Whoa oh oh oh  
This is what I wanna do  
Let's have some fun

“Oh?” Natasha smirked as she stood and stalked her way towards Lyra, everyone else was gaping at the two of them

What I want is me and you  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together

“Alright let’s do it” Natasha whispered in Lyra’s ear 

From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together

Natasha dragged the girl towards the elevator as soon as it closed she shoved her up against the wall and kissed her passionately god she wanted to do this for so long 

Together in my room  
Everybody get on down  
The Vengaboys are back in town  
This is what I wanna do

They finally made it to the bedroom, Natasha shoved her on the bed undressing them both quickly. Natasha took no time in teasing her 

Let's have some fun  
What I want is me and you  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room

Lyra arched into the touch a moan leaving her lips 

Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom

Natasha fastened her past hitting Lyra’s clit with every thrust 

Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room

Lyra was close and Natasha knew it. 

“Nat” Lyra whispered as her breath hitched 

Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom

Lyra arched as she screamed Natasha’s name as her orgasm took over 

Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room  
Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever


	4. She's so Perfect- by 5 Seconds of Summer

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

_Natasha couldn’t help but smile. Her and Lyra have been going out for a year now and things were going great_

Simmer down, simmer down

They say we're too young now to amount to anything else

But look around 

_She has come to care for the girl, she wouldn’t say love because she doesn’t fall in love,_

We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don't swim you'll drawn

But don't move, honey

_“So how are you and Lyra going?” Steve asked_

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

_“That good huh” Bucky smirked it was definitely weird seeing his best friend like this_

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

_“Yeah she has grown on me. I’m actually happy” Natasha said softly_

_“You sound like you’re in love” Bucky smirked Natasha glared at him_

Let's get out, let's get out

'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down

While I was out

_“I don’t do love you know that” Natasha replied_

I found myself alone just thinking about

If I showed up with a plane ticket

And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it

Would you wanna run away too?

_“And you won’t make an exception?” Steve asked_

Cause all I really want is you

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down 

_“I can’t love, I’m the Black Widow” Natasha replied stiffly_

I made a mixtape straight out of '94

I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now, that I'm so down, hey 

Hey, hey, hey, hey

“You can all you have to do is let yourself” Bucky said 

_“I never thought I could love someone and I am” Bucky added looking over at Sam Natasha looked over at Lyra who smiled at her Natasha smiled back_

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

_Maybe she can let herself fall in love_

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

_“Maybe one day I can” Natasha replied softly_

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now, that I'm so down

You lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now, that I'm so down, hey


	5. WAP- By Carbi B

_Lyra and Tony were currently in his lab working together on Lyra’s new outfit and her suit_

_“Friday. Start playlist suit work” Tony asked_

_“Of course Sir” the AI’s voice echoed around the room_

I said, certified freak

Seven days a week

Wet-ass pussy

Make that pull-out game weak, woo

_“Dad no!” Lyra said horrified_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy

Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy

Give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy

_Tony sung along. Lyra was horrified that her father new this song_

Beat it up, nigga, catch a charge

Extra large and extra hard

Put this pussy right in your face

Swipe your nose like a credit card

_“Dad please stop” Lyra begged scarlet red_

Hop on top, I wanna ride

I do a kegel while it's inside

Spit in my mouth, look in my eyes

This pussy is wet, come take a dive

_“This is so embarrassing” Lyra complained as the rest of the avengers piled in_

_“Oh my god I know this song!” Clint laughed_

Tie me up like I'm surprised

Let's role play, I'll wear a disguise

I want you to park that big Mack truck

Right in this little garage

_Lyra stared at him in shock she looked over at Natasha_

_“Make it stop” Lyra whined Natasha smirked_

Make it cream, make me scream

Out in public, make a scene

I don't cook, I don't clean

But let me tell you how I got this ring (ayy, ayy)

_“Not you too” Lyra complained_

Gobble me, swallow me, drip down the side of me

Quick, jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me

I tell him where to put it, never tell him where I'm 'bout to be

_Steve rapped everyone turned to him in shock_

_“Oh for fuck sake” Lyra sighed in defeat. She shook her head how everyone knows this song is beyond her_

I'll run down on him 'fore I have a nigga running me

Talk your shit, bite your lip

Ask for a car while you ride that dick (while you ride that dick)

You really ain't never gotta fuck him for a thang

He already made his mind up 'fore he came

_The Avengers where dancing around the lab, and Lyra face palmed_

_“If it helps Miss Stark I have been recording” friday said amused_

Now get your boots and your coat

For this wet-ass pussy

He bought a phone just for pictures

Of this wet-ass pussy

_“Come on and join us” Tony danced and smiled as his daughter_

_“I think not” Lyra laughed_

Pay my tuition just to kiss me

On this wet-ass pussy

Now make it rain if you wanna

See some wet-ass pussy

_“I can not believe this is happening, how do you all know this song!” Lyra whined_

_“Your father plays it all the time” Clint smirked_

Look, I need a hard hitter, I need a deep stroker

I need a Henny drinker, I need a weed smoker

Not a garden snake, I need a king cobra

With a hook in it, hope it lean over

_Tony started twerking and Lyra gaped at him_

He got some money, then that's where I'm headed

Pussy A1, just like his credit

He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it

_“You know we are meant to be working on my suit” Lyra muttered_

_“And we will get there, only if you dance and sing with us” Tony smirked_

I let him taste it, now he diabetic

I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp

I wanna gag, I wanna choke

I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing

_“Not that never going to happen, not to this song anyway” Lyra replied with a quirked eyebrow. Natasha danced her way up to her and grabbed Lyra by the hands dragging her to the group Lyra couldn’t help but laugh_

That swing in the back of my throat

My head game is fire, punani Dasani

It's going in dry and it's coming out soggy

I ride on that thang like the cops is behind me

_“Dance with me” Natasha asked_

_“No” Lyra said playfully_

I spit on his mic and now he tryna sign me, woo

Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes

Switch my wig, make him feel like he cheating

Put him on his knees, give him something to believe in

_“Come on Lyra loosen up and dance” Steve said as he twirled her around Lyra a burst out laughing as she shook her head._

Never lost a fight, but I'm looking for a beating

In the food chain, I'm the one that eat ya

If he ate my ass, he's a bottom feeder

Big D stand for big demeanor

_“You are the worst for peer pressure” Lyra teased_

I could make you bust before I ever meet ya

If it don't hang, then he can't bang

You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain

If he fuck me and ask, "Whose is it?"

When I ride the dick, I'ma spell my name

_“Lyraaaaa” Natasha pouted as everyone danced around her by now the brunette was as red as ever_

Ah (whores in this house)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy

Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy

_“You’re impossible you aren’t going to give up are you?” Lyra sighed laughed_

_“Nope” Natasha grinned_

Give me everything you got for this wet-ass

Now from the top, make it drop

That's some wet-ass pussy

Now get a bucket and a mop

_“Fine” Lyra sighed as the next line came up everyone went quiet_

That's some wet-ass pussy

I'm talking WAP, WAP, WAP

That's some wet-ass pussy

Macaroni in a pot

_Everyone claps and laughs and Lyra face palms this was the most embarrassing things she has had to deal with_

That's some wet-ass pussy, huh

(There's some whores in this house)

(There's some whores in this house)


	6. You Don't Own Me- By SayGrace

_Lyra has had enough of being Natasha’s play toy she wants something more if not she will find it else where_

You don't own me

I'm not just one of your many toys

You don't own me

Don't say I can't go with other boys

_Natasha was pissed the thought of Lyra in bed with another but she doesn’t date and she never will_

And don't tell me what to do

Don't tell me what to say

And please, when I go out with you

Don't put me on display 'cause

_“If you want to sleep with other people then do it! Who am I to stop you” Natasha replied coldly_

_“I don’t want to, that's the point!” Lyra huffed in frustration_

You don't own me

Don't try to change me in any way

You don't own me

Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay

_“You know I don’t date Lyra. I told you this when we first started all this” Natasha replied_

I don't tell you what to say

I don't tell you what to do

So just let me be myself

That's all I ask of you

_“I’m not going to change just because you want to date me. I am the” Natasha said_

_“The Black Widow and Black Widow’s don’t date or fall in love I know!” Lyra growled, she thought just maybe she would try but it doesn’t seem that way_

I'm young and I love to be young

I'm free and I love to be free

To live my life the way I want

To say and do whatever I please

_“Lyra I like you, a lot but please I’m not ready to be in a relationship with you and I don’t think I ever will be” Natasha sighed being honest. Lyra looked heartbroken for a moment before her mask replaced it_

_“Okay then” Lyra replied_

And don't tell me what to do

Oh, don't tell me what to say

And please, when I go out with you

Don't put me on display

_“Okay?” Natasha nodded, she knew she was in denial but she isn’t ready and if she isn’t ready she shouldn’t force herself to do something maybe one day they will date._

I don't tell you what to say

Oh, don't tell you what to do

So just let me be myself

That's all I ask of you

_“Give me more time okay?” Natasha whispered as she held the young girl's hand. Lyra sighed and nodded and gulped back the tears, Lyra didn’t understand why Natasha was fighting herself but she isn’t going to ask_

I'm young and I love to be young

I'm free and I love to be free


	7. Poison- by Alice Cooper

Your cruel device

Your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill

_This was their first fight_

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

_“You always do this!” Lyra screams_

_“I’m doing my job Lyra you know this is part of it” Natasha shot back_

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

_“So you have to sleep with everyone” Lyra shot back_

_“I didn’t sleep with him” Natasha snarled_

_“Sorry almost did” Lyra hissed_

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)

_“You know I have to seduce them Lyra would you stop being stupid” Natasha growled_

_“Stupid” Lyra laughed darkly Natasha flinched_

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

_Natasha grabbed Lyra by the neck and shoved her up against a wall their lips almost touching Lyra’s eyes went wide her breath caught in her throat a smirk made its way to Natasha’s lips_

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

I don't want to break these chains

Poison

_“I’m going to teach you a lesson” Natasha husked and Lyra gulped and nodded_

_“Good girl” Natasha whispered in her ear_

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

_“Natasha” Lyra softly moaned as the red head started creasing her body_

_“Uh huh” Natasha hissed as she bit down on the girls neck_

I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

You're poison

_Natasha roughly shoved her fingers in her lovers body Lyra was already dripping_

_“Already so wet baby” Natasha moaned as she placed her head on Lyra’s shoulder Lyra bit back a moan_

I don't want to break these chains

Poison (poison)

I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

_Natasha kept making sure to bite and mark the girl, showing her this was more of a punishment then anything_

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains

Poison (poison)

_Lyra was getting close and holy fuck she knew it was going to be intense_

_“Please” Lyra begged_

_“I’m so close” Lyra moaned as she threw her head back. Natasha snaked her hand up to Lyra’s throat and choked her as the girl came._

_“Fuck!” Lyra screamed as the orgasm hit her hard_

Runnin' deep inside my veins

Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)

Poisoning (poison)

I don't want to break these chains (poison)

Poison 

(Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison)


	8. Candy Shop- By 50 Cent

Lyra took off her robe and she was just left in a set of black lingerie she slowly walked up to Natasha who was sitting on a chair 

Yeah  
Uh-huh  
So seductive  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Lyra’s hips swayed and her hand ran down the the redheads chest Natasha’s hands shot out and grab the girls waist 

I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
I'll take you to the candy shop (yeah)

Lyra grinded her hips and arse against the front of Natasha, the red head started playing with the girls nipples Lyra used on hand to grab Natasha’s hair as she arched at the touch 

Boy, one taste of what I got (uh-huh)  
I'll have you spending all you got (come on)  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
You could have it your way, how do you want it?

Lyra was on Natasha’s lap facing her now, she scraped her nails lightly over Natasha’s neck who gasp as Lyra grinded hard Lyra couldn’t help but moan, 

You gon' back that thing up, or should I push up on it?  
Temperature rising, okay, let's go to the next level  
Dance floor jam-packed, hot as a tea kettle  
I break it down for you now, baby it's simple

“God I didn’t know you could move like this” Natasha breathed heavily Lyra smirked as she almost kissed her lover, she arches so their nipples brushed against each other causing Natasha to grab the younger girls hips and thrusted up 

“Oh” Lyra moaned as she meet the thrust 

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel, or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

“Get undressed now” Natasha ordered, Lyra stood up and quickly got rid of her bra and underwear before straddling Natasha again 

I ain't finished teaching you 'bout how sprung I got ya  
Wanna show me how you work it baby? No problem, get on top  
Then get your bounce around, like a little rider  
I'm seasoned vet when it come to this shit

Natasha ran her fingers through her lovers folds she was already wet 

“Fuck Lyra. Your so wet” Natasha moaned Lyra blushed, and moaned 

After you work up a sweat you can play with this stick  
I'm trying to explain, baby, the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands, ha-ha  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Natasha slipped inside of Lyra, Lyra rode her lovers fingers 

I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
I'll take you to the candy shop

“Fuck, Natasha” Lyra moaned 

“Mmm not’s not what you call me” Natasha husked 

“Please” Lyra whined as Natasha slowed down 

Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
Girl what we do, what we do

“Please what?” Natasha teased 

And where we do, and where we do  
The things we do, things we do  
Are just between me and you, yeah, oh yeah  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow

“Please Daddy” Lyra moaned moving her hips against Natasha’s fingers that weren’t moving 

Climb on the top, ride like you in a rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
'Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
As soon as I come through the door, she get to pulling on my zipper

“Good girl” Natasha whispered as she pumped in and out of her girlfriend 

It's like it's a race who could get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch 'em in thongs?  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time

“Oh yes don’t stop” Lyra panted 

Lights on, or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive you should see the way she whine  
Her hips in slow mo' on the floor when we grind  
Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping

“Oh god yes, yes, yes” Lyra screamed as her orgasm came closer 

Dripping wet with sweat, man it's on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle, it's on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone  
I'll take you to the candy shop

“Daddy I am close” Lyra whispered 

I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
I'll take you to the candy shop

“Be a good girl and come for my baby” Natasha husked Lyra’s body force her body arched as a scream tore from her throat her body started shaking, Natasha refused to stop. 

I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa  
I'll take you to the candy shop

Natasha started slowly down and Lyra collapsed against Natasha who smirked in satisfaction 

“Best orgasm ever” 

Boy, one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa


	9. Sucker for Pain- By Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne, Imagine Dragons, Logic, Ty Dolla $ign

_“Baby Stark” Titan smirked_

_“I finally have my hands on you” Titan laughed darkly_

I torture you

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

I'm a slave to your games

_“Now that I have you what to do with you” Titan murmured he grabbed a knife and cut of her clothes and dragged it across her skin causing her to scream_

I'm just a sucker for pain

I wanna chain you up

I wanna tie you down

I'm just a sucker for pain

_“What a beautiful sound. God I am going to have fun breaking you!” Titan purred_

_“I couldn’t be broken before so what makes you think it will succeed now!” Lyra spat_

I'm a sucker for pain

I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles

Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion

We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure

_“Well the obviously didn’t try hard enough did they” Titan replied as he cut her again Lyra clenched her jaw shut_

_“Pity I liked the sound, guess I’ll have to try something else” Titan tutted_

Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog

Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for

Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety

Walk slow through the fire

_“What about this?” Titan hummed as he pressed a burning hot iron against her skin. Lyra pulled at the restraints hard but refused to make a sound so he dug in deeper. He did it more then once she finally whimpered a pleased smiled made its way to his face_

Like, who gon' try us?

Feeling the world go against us

So we put the world on our shoulder

I torture you

_“How else can I play with you?” Titan hummed,_

_“Oh I know” Titan smirked as he grabbed a whip and whipped her back over the fresh burning scars tears ran down her face_

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

I'm a slave to your games

I'm just a sucker for pain

_“You will make a sound” Titan hissed as grabbed Lyra’s face and punched her. She spat blood at him and he punched her again knocking her out_

I wanna chain you up

I wanna tie you down

I'm just a sucker for pain

I been at it with my homies

_Lyra woke to something digging into her skin and she jerk and gasped in pain_

_“Hmm I was expecting more of a reaction” Titan hummed as he dug the object deeper Lyra was feeling light headed and that she was going to be sick_

It don't matter, you don't know me

I been rolling with my team, we the illest on the scene

I been riding 'round the city with my squad

I been riding 'round the city with my squad

_“You’re becoming tiring but I will find something that will cause you to scream” Titan said Lyra laughed darkly_

_“Do your worst I told you I’ve been through this before” Lyra chuckled_

We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing

Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what

We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in

_Titan glared at her, he grabbed what looks like a long piece of pipe it was thing and had razor sharp edges he brought it down on her back the little razors latched on to her skin and ripped it back a blood-curling scream tore her throat he couldn’t help but laugh._

Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion

I know I been busting, no discussion for my family

No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy

_“Finally” he grinned sadistically and did it again another scream she could feel the blood dripping down her back, she was sobbing now._

Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up

Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up

I torture you

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

_“Look at you know. Not so tough around you?” Titan teased_

I'm a slave to your games

I'm just a sucker for pain

I wanna chain you up

I wanna tie you down

_“Fuck. You” Lyra snarled as he brought it down on her chest she arched her back and screamed again his dark laugh echoed around the room. Lyra all but collapsed again the restraints he was delighted_

I'm just a sucker for pain

I'm devoted to destruction

A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction

I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me

See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy

_He left the room and he was finally satisfied with his work. The girl was broken, and he was satisfied what better way to get back at your enemy then completely destroying his daughter_

Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat

Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat

Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast

_Lyra woke to the feel of something being attached to her_

_“Good morning” said a cheerful voice she just snarled_

_“None of that” he tutted as an electric shock ran through her body, she gasped and her whole body went rigid_

And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke

Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal

Naked in the North Pole

That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul

_He did it a few more times._

And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads

So I don't fear sh! t but tomorrow

And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain

You just fvcking complain, you ain't tough as you claim

_“Why are you doing this?” Lyra gasped she would have thought her father would have found her by now_

_“Because your Tony Stark's daughter” Titan replied_

Just stay up in your lane, just don't fvck with Lil Wayne

I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train

Cause I'm a sucker for pain

Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it 

_“What does that have to do with anything?” Lyra asked_

_“He killed my wife and unborn child… well not him persay but the Avengers. The attack in New York City a building collapsed on them” Titan snarled_

_“How is that my fathers fault they risked their lives to save as many people as the could” Lyra snapped_

Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it

No pain, no gain

Never stand down, made our own way

Never going slow, we pick up the pace

This is what we wanted from a young age

_“But they didn’t save her” Titan snarled as he brought down a baton against her ribs_

No emotion, that's what business is

Lord have mercy on the witnesses

I torture you

Take my hand through the flames

I torture you

_“You’re going to regret this” Lyra laughed_

_“I don’t think I will” Titan smirked_

I'm just a sucker for pain

More pain

Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging

_“Just wait” Lyra smirked_

_“Oh my dear you just wait I have more in store for you” Titan laughed_

For more pain

Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging

For more pain

Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging, begging

For more pain

  
  



	10. My Family- By Migos, KAROL G, Snoop Dogg, Rock Mafia

Lyra finally snaps 

Family, family (family)  
I go to war with my family (raah, raah)  
Ups and downs (up)  
Wrong or right, this family (yeah, hey)

“What are you talking about, girl?” Titah hissed 

They think that we crazy (crazy)  
They say that we crazy, can't handle it (crazy, yeah)  
My back on the wall (back)  
Who I'ma call? My family (brrr)

“Your father I don’t see him anywhere if he wanted you he would of saved you by now”” Titan smirked 

We different (woo)  
We stick out (stick out)  
Wig out (wig out)  
Bug out (hey)

“Shut up!” Titan screamed and back handed her 

Pop out (ooh)  
Hop out (go)  
Ball out (hey)  
Show out 

Lyra refused to back down he hit her again 

Aye, this a party, let's not make a problem (no)  
Why you lookin' at me like you startin' somethin'?  
You should know it's not just me that you'd be wrongin'  
You wronged me so you better think twice

“I will break you!” Titan snarled as her grabbed Lyra’s chin he grabbed a knife and cut diagonally down her body 

You shouldn't mess with me  
You don't wanna mess with me  
'Cause if you mess with me  
You're messin' with my family (yeah, yeah, yeah)

“No one is going to save you” 

You shouldn't mess with me  
You don't wanna mess with me (no)  
'Cause if you mess with me  
You're messin' with my family (uh)

Lyra refused to scream, or cry she will not give him the satisfaction 

Aye-aye-aye  
You might think that we all loco  
Aye-aye-aye  
Don't mess with my family

It’s been three days, she wonders if they will find her Titan came into the room again with a smirk 

“Still no one here to save you” 

But this family 'bout to go global  
We blowin' up  
Raah, raah (aye)  
Raah

The door blasted open, Lyra was sent back into the wall she was chained to while Titan flew to the other side of the room hitting his head against the wall 

Yeah, yeah (aye aye)  
Yeah, yeah  
En mi familia si hay problema' no jugamo' (yeah, aye, no jugamo')

The rest of the avengers fought as titans guys came running in 

Y si hay party hasta mañana celebramo' (celebramo, yeah)  
Si te dicen que estamo' loco', loco' estamos (yeah, loco' estamos)

Tony ran over to her and unchained her catching her before she hit the ground 

Y en las buenas y en las malas nos quedamo' (nos quedamo')  
No traicionamo' (don't mess with my family)  
Aye, this a party, let's not make a problem (no)

Lyra looked over at Titan who looked like he was losing the battle he had to get away he looked over at her one last time 

Why you lookin' at me like you startin' somethin'?  
You should know it's not just me that you'd be wrongin'  
You wronged me so you better think twice  
You shouldn't mess with me

“Told you” Lyra rasped, she has gone days without water her throat is dry 

You don't wanna mess with me  
'Cause if you mess with me (don't mess with my family)  
You're messin' with my family (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You shouldn't mess with me

“I didn’t think they would come” Titan replied eyes wide as he was being held by his throat against the wall 

You don't wanna mess with me  
'Cause if you mess with me  
You're messin' with my family (uh)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah (oh oh, yeah, yeah)

“Please let me go.” Titan begged 

You're messin' with my family  
La familia  
Hey, oh oh (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't mess with my family (no)

“Cuff him. He is coming with us” Tony snarled as he carried Lyra out of the werehouse. As soon as they got on the quintet her wrapped her up in a blanket 

Aye-aye-aye (brrr)  
You might think that we all loco  
Aye-aye-aye  
But this family 'bout to go global

“Can’t we just forget this ever happened?” Titan stuttered 

They say that we mean (mean)  
They say that we rude (rude)  
They say we got problems (problems)  
But we say it's cool (we turning up)

“So you forgive me? I can go?” Titan said hopefully 

Family, family (family)  
I go to war with my family (raah)  
Ups and downs  
Wrong or right, that's family (uh)

“I take that as a no” he replied when he was roughly grabbed and shoved towards the seats away from her 

Aye-aye-aye  
You might think that we all loco (don't mess with my family)  
Aye-aye-aye  
But this family 'bout to go global


	11. Arcade- By Duncan Laurence

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

_Lyra walks up to Natasha, tears in her eyes. It has been a few months since her she was tortured and she couldn't do this anymore Natasha wasn't the same around her_

_“Lyra?” Natasha asked concerned_

A broken heart is all that's left

I'm still fixing all the cracks

Lost a couple of pieces when

I carried it, carried it, carried it home

_“Lyra what is going on?” Natasha asked breathless_

I'm afraid of all I am

My mind feels like a foreign land

Silence ringing inside my head

Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home

_“Lyra please talk to me” Natasha begged_

I've spent all of the love I saved

We were always a losing game

Small-town boy in a big arcade

_“What Lyra no please don’t do this” Natasha broke everyone was looking at them now. Natasha took a step forward Lyra stepped back_

I got addicted to a losing game

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

_“Lyra please!” Natasha held out her hand trying to grab hold of her lover_

How many pennies in the slot?

Giving us up didn't take a lot

I saw the end 'fore it begun

Still I carried, I carried, I carried on

_“We can fix this please don’t leave me” Natasha whispered_

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

_Natasha breaks down no one has ever seen the black widow cry no one knows how to act. Lyra has tears in her eyes as she looks at Natasha_

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

I don't need your games, game over

Get me off this rollercoaster

_“I’m sorry” Natasha cried, she knew In this moment she fucked up and now and now she has lost everything_

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

_“It’s not. I can fix this please” Natasha whispered grabbing Lyra’s hand_

Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

All I know, all I know

Loving you is a losing game

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

_Lyra dropped Natasha’s hand and walked away crying. Promising herself she will never fall in love again_


	12. Blood//Water- By Grandson

_Six months have passed, and Lyra was currently sitting in a meeting with the rest of the avengers. They where about to go on another mission._

We'll never get free

Lamb to the slaughter

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

_Everyone looks over at Lyra, her eyes were blank staring up at the screen,_

_“Lyra?” Tony asked concerned_

The price of your greed

Is your son and your daughter

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

_“What are you talking about?” Steve asked_

Look me in my eyes

Tell me everything's not fine

Or the people ain't happy

And the river has run dry

_“Lyra this is serious, we have an important mission to go on! Stop this nonsense” Steve snapped Lyra looks over at Steve_

You thought you could go free

But the system is done for

If you listen real closely

There's a knock at your front door

_The room went silent, not a breath could be heard_

We'll never get free

Lamb to the slaughter

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

_“What blood? Where? And what water?” Bruce asked confused_

The price of your greed

Is your son and your daughter

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

_“Lyra! Seriously what is going on with you!” Natasha asked annoyed_

When there's blood in the

When there's blood in the

Beg me for mercy

Admit you were toxic

_“Excuse me?” Natasha said standing up_

You poisoned me just for

Another dollar in your pocket

Now I am the violence

I am the sickness

_Everyone looked at her carefully wondering what she was going on about_

Won't accept your silence

Beg me for forgiveness

We'll never get free

Lamb to the slaughter

_“Lyra no one is going to beg for forgiveness” Tony huffed_

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

The price of your greed

Is your son and your daughter

_“What does this have to do with you” Tony snapped slamming his hands on the table_

What you gon' do

When there's blood in the water?

When there's blood in the water

When there's blood in the

_“Enough is enough!” Steve hissed displeased Lyra looked around at everyone_

I am the people

I am the storm

I am the riot

I am the swarm

_She’s had enough of this enough of fighting the darkness the man on the screen is going to pay for making her life hell._

When the last tree's fallen

The animal can't hide

Money won't solve it

What's your alibi?

_She knew she should tell her teammates but what if they look and treat her differently_

What's your alibi?

What's your alibi?

What you gon' do when there's blood in the, blood in the water?

_“Lyra enough talk now!” Tony growled_

When there's blood in the water

When there's blood in the

When there's blood in the water

_Lyra looked at everyone, it’s now or never._


	13. Centuries- by Fallout Boy

_Lyra’s eyes turn a different colour and Silas gulps_

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

_A smirk finds its way to her lips the avengers take a step back as the watched the girl stalk her prey_

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

_Lyra grabs Silas head and stares into his eyes as his worst nightmare plays before his eyes_

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

_Silas screams and begs her to stop_

_“You never did when I begged you” Lyra snarled_

The kids are all wrong

The stories are off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

_“I’m sorry please!” Silas begs_

The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is for tonight

I thought that you would feel

I never meant for you to fix yourself

_“What was it that you said?” Lyra smirked_

_“I’m never going to stop until I break you” Silas replied._

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

_Silas pissed himself; he was so scared he knew he was going to go insane, but Lyra didn’t want that for him. She changed tatic and made sure that every time he closed his eye he would be plagued with nightmares just like she is every night_

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

_“You’re never going to be able to sleep normally again” Lyra smirked and stepped back Silas let out a sob_

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name Cause I was only born inside my dreams

_“What did you do!” Silas asked Lyra just smirked at him_

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light

My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

_“Every time you close your eyes. You will have nightmares. Just like you did to me” Lyra snarled she wish she could kill him but that wasn’t the mission_

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

_Lyra takes a step back and looks at her team_

_“His all yours”_

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

_Steve and Bucky step forward to grab him, Tony and Natasha look at you wearily Lyra refused to take her eyes off him_

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

_She followed her team out onto the Quinjet and at across from her tournaments her abuser_

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

_Silas looked broken, he was terrified it’s his fault she is like this he is the one who experimented on her. But he thought she was a failed on at best he looked her in her cold dead eyes_

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

_He almost broke her, he made her into this. It’s his fault and his alone, he looks around at the team who are keeping a close eye on her_

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

_He will never forget this day,_

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

We'll go down in history (hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

  
  



	14. Gives You Hell- All American Rejects

_Lyra and Natasha broke up about a eight ago, and Lyra has already seen Natasha flirting with other girls which pissed her off more than anything_

I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working

_Natasha and her date turn to Lyra who was glaring at the both while talking to Maria Hill_

At a nine to five pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

_“So I guess Natasha has moved on” Hill said in disgust as she too looked over at the red head who raised an eyebrow at them both_

_“God I hate her” Lyra snarled_

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love

_“I could help you make her jealous” Hill smirked she always wanted to know what it was like to kiss the daughter of Tony Stark_

_“Oh?” Lyra smirked as she looked up at Hill, Maria grabbed Lyra’s chin and pulled her close they both heard a small snarl and both smirked in satisfaction_

And where's that shiny car

And did it ever get you far

You never seemed so tense love

I've never seen you fall so hard

_Maria brought Lyra into a heated kiss causing the younger girl to moan and tighten her fingers in Maria’s hair_

_“Are you trying to piss her off” Tony sighed when they pulled apart_

Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

_“No idea what you’re talking about dad” Lyra said innocently. Natasha walked up the the pair a snarl on her face_

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

_“Seriously!” Natasha yelled causing Lyra to raise her eyebrow_

_“So you can make out with other people but I can’t” Lyra hissed_

_“You broke you with me!” Natasha snarled_

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

_“So you broke up with me for her” Natasha sneered_

_“No.” Lyra said_

_“And even I did it’s none of your business” Lyra rolled her eyes_

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where'd it all go wrong?

_“I hate you” Natasha hissed Lyra gulped and flinched tears sprung to her eyes, she didn’t expect that_

But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

_“I hate you too” Lyra replied in a cold tone she didn’t mean it but what else was she meant to say_

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

_Natasha walked away without looking back_

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell

_“You okay?” Tony asked_

_“Peachy” Lyra snapped and walked towards the bar_

Now you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

_Both Natasha and Lyra where miserable but they had a mission coming up and they had to work together_

And here's all your lies

You can't look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so well

When you see my face

_They were on the scene blasts falling everywhere_

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

_Lyra barley missed a blast and Natasha saved her by pulling her closer they nodded at each other but didn’t say anything else the fight continued_

Hope it gives you hell

When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

_Lyra went flying backwards a scream through her throat_

_“Lyra!” Natasha screamed_

Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

_Natasha ran to Lyra the world stopping around them, Natasha helped her up and Lyra nearly collapsed_

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song and you sing along

_“Are you okay?” Natasha asked_

_“Fine” Lyra muttered as she ran back into battle_

but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

_“Natasha!!!!!” Lyra screamed everyone stopped as Natasha’s body dropped the ground a broken screamed leaving Lyra’s throat_

but you never tell

Then you're the fool, I'm just as well

Hope it gives you hell

_Lyra ran to Natasha’s fallen body to make sure she was breathing… she is, Lyra loses all control over her powers, and kills every single bad guy._

_“We need to get her home now!” Lyra screamed everyone ran into action_

When you hear this song

I hope that it will treat you well

You can sing along

I hope that it puts you through hell


	15. Watin'- by Kiain

_Lyra gulped and looked over at Natasha who was lying unconscious on the table_

Can I take it back

To the day we met?

When I stuttered all my words

And I know that made you laugh

_She misses her, she is so close yet so far why didn’t she have to break-up with her. Seeing Natasha dropped scared the living shit out of her_

And the way you flicked your hair

And I saw that smile you had

Yeah, I know there's somethin', there's somethin', oh

_“Please wake up” Lyra whispered as she ran her hand through the red hair_

_“I’m sorry” Lyra cried_

There's somethin' 'bout you

You been been gone a while

I'm like, "Where you been?"

Just split with another man

_“Natasha I miss you” Lyra cried_

Isn't that, like, number ten?

You say you feelin' alone

And now you need a friend

And oh, there's somethin', there's somethin' oh

_“I need you” Lyra whispers_

There's somethin' 'bout you

You

There's somethin' 'bout you, there's somethin' 'bout

There's somethin' 'bout you

_“So you need to wake up do you hear me!” Lyra yelled_

_“You need to wake up” Lyra sobbed_

If you got a moment to spare I got something to say

(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')

I'm usually impatient, but girl, I'd be happy to wait

(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')

_Tony walked over and held his daughter while she cried_

_“Please tell me she will live” Lyra asked looking up at her father_

_“It’s Natasha she always pulls through” Tony replied_

I'm losing sleep over dreamin' of you

'Cause if ain't me, then who?

If you feel the same (I'm waitin')

Hope you feel the same (I'm waitin')

_“You promise?” Lyra asked_

_“I promise” Tony replied_

If you feel the same

Hope you feel the same

I walk away

She slams the door

_“Dad I love her, I never stopped loving her” Lyra sniffled_

_“I know” Tony said_

_“And so does Nat” Tony added_

I should've let you know

I should've told you more

Put my heart on my sleeve

But don't know where it's gone

_“It’s too late to tell her isn’t it? Even if she wakes up” Lyra sighed_

_“It’s never to late” Bruce replied giving Natasha a check over_

There's somethin' missin', there's somethin', oh

There's somethin' 'bout you

She say she been thinkin'

I say, "Thinkin' about?"

_“I don’t think she will forgive me” Lyra frowned_

_“You won’t know until you try” Bruce said_

_“True” Lyra whispered_

But in my mind, I kinda already figured it out

You say you feelin' somethin'

I said, "I feel it, too"

It's like there's somethin', there's somethin', oh

_Lyra sighed and refused to move until Natasha woke up. It took a lot for her father to actually go get her to shower and she did so reluctantly she slept and ate by Natasha’s side_

There's somethin' 'bout you

You

There's somethin' 'bout you, there's somethin' 'bout

There's somethin' 'bout you

If you got a moment to spare, I've got something to say

_There was still no sign of Natasha waking she had improved though so Bruce thinks it could be any day now_

(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')

I'm usually impatient, but girl, I'd be happy to wait

(I'm waitin', I'm waitin')

I'm losing sleep over dreamin' of you

_“How is she?” Steve asked_

_“Still hasn’t woken” Lyra replied_

_“But she is improving Bruce thinks it could be any day now” Lyra added_

_“That’s good” Steve sighed as he sat down beside Lyra_

'Cause if ain't me, then who?

If you feel the same (I'm waitin')

Hope you feel the same (I'm waitin')

If you feel the same

_“I really miss her. I… I wish I didn’t end things” Lyra sighed_

_“You did what was right, Natasha couldn’t give you what the wanted” Steve said softly_

_“I want her to wake up. I want to tell her I’m sorry” Lyra whispered_

Waitin' for you (I'm waitin')

Always patient for you (I'm waitin')

Yes I am (I'm waitin')

Hope you feel the same

_“And when she does you can, I know some part of her loved you even if she didn’t or refused to admit it to herself” Steve said_

_“Really?” Lyra said shocked Steve nodded_

Waitin' for you (I'm waitin')

Always patient for you (I'm waitin')

Yes I am (I'm waitin')

If you got a moment to spare (I'm waitin')

_It was Bucky’s turn to visit he brought food_

_“Hungry?” Bucky asked_

_“Not really” Lyra sighed but ate anyway which made Bucky pleased_

_“Does she hate me?” Lyrbasksed_

I've got something to say (I'm waitin')

(I'm waitin')

I'm usually impatient (I'm waitin')

But girl, I'd be happy to wait (I'm waitin')

_The opposite in fact she loves you it took you breaking up with her to realise it_

(I'm waitin')

I'm losing sleep (I'm waitin')

Over dreamin' of you (I'm waitin')

'Cause if ain't me (I'm waitin')

_“Lyra” Natasha groaned as she opened her eyes_

_“Nat” Lyra sobbed as she leant over the red head_

_“You’re okay” Lyra cried Natasha lifted her hand and pulled the younger girl into a kiss_

_“I’m sorry” Natasha whispered as she lent their foreheads together_

_“I love you” Lyra cried_

_“I love you too” Natasha whispered_

Then who?

If you feel the same (I'm waitin', I'm waitin')

Hope you feel the same (I'm waitin')

If you feel the same

I'm happy to wait for you, girl, yes, I am oh, oh, oh


	16. Chasing Cars- By Snow Patrol

_“Dad. I’m tired” Lyra said quietly_

_“I know sweetheart” Tony replied_

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

_“I’m not ready” Lyra whispered, Natasha grabbed her hand tears running down her face_

_“It’s okay. We will be okay” Natasha cried quietly_

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

_“You promise?” Lyra whispered_

_“I promise” Natasha gulped nodding_

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

_“It hurts to breath” Lyra coughed, blood coming up with it, Natasha cleaned her mouth up as Tony ran his fingers through her hair_

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

If I lay here

_“Dad. I’ll miss you” Lyra rasped,_

_“I’ll miss you too kiddo, it won’t be the same here without you” Tony gulped a tear slipping from his eye as he lent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead._

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

_“I’ll miss all of you” Lyra added looking at the rest of the Avengers and then some._

_“We will miss you to Lyra, but we will see you again” Steve replied Lyra laughed_

_“You’re a super soldier, you aren’t going to be meeting up with me anytime soon” Lyra smiled_

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

_“Doesn’t mean I’m indescribable” Steve winked_

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

If I lay here

_“No more talking” Bruce said softly_

_“But I’m not ready” Lyra cried_

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

_“I’m scared” Lyra cried_

_“We won’t leave you. I’ll be here till the end” Natasha said squeezing her lovers hand_

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

_“The pain is starting to fade” Lyra said softly her eyes dropping_

_“I’m so tired” Lyra added_

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all

_“Then go to sleep I’ll be right here with you” Tony promised_

_“Dad” Lyra said quietly_

_“Yes sweetheart” Tony choked_

_“I love toy 3000” Lyra whispered before closing her eyes and taking her last breath. Lyra’s hand slipped from Natasha’s quiet sobs echoed around the room_

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?


	17. See You Again- By Wiz Khalifa

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

_It was the day of Lyra’s funeral,_

When I see you again

Damn, who knew?

All the planes we flew, good things we been through

That I'd be standing right here talking to you

_It went along without an hiccups everyone was broken, Natasha cried and had to be held up by Clint who was also holding up Tony._

Bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture

_One by one they went up to her casket touching it_

Those were the days, hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)

Uh

How can we not talk about family when

_“I miss you” Natasha cried_

family's all that we got?

Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend

_“I miss you kid, life here isn’t the same without you” Tony whispered_

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I'll see you again)

We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way)

From where we began (you know we started)

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

_“Why did you have to go and leave us like that. I- we, I wish I could go back and save you” Steve stuttered_

(I'll tell you)

When I see you again

First, you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turned to a friendship, a friendship turned to a bond

_“I wish I could have done more to save you” Bruce said clenching his jaw_

And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost

(The love will never get lost)

And when brotherhood come first, then the line will never be crossed

_“I- god why did you go and throw yourself in front of that blust. You’ve broken Natasha and your father” Clint slammed the coffin_

Established it on our own when that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reached, so remember me when I'm gone

(Remember me when I'm gone)

How can we not talk about family when

_“I miss fighting with you, the other never fight properly you did though” Bucky sighed running a hand through his hair_

family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

_“It’s not fair!” Hannah cried_

_“Why did you leave me! Leave us HOW COULD YOU!” Hannah cried falling to the ground in front of the coffin, Loki came up and grabbed her_

_“I’ll miss making havoc with you” Loki said sadly while walking Hannah away_

So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

And every road you take

Will always lead you home, home

_“You where my favourite earthling you know that, and I’ll miss our random singing and dancing sessions the most” Thor mumbled_

It's been a long day without you, my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

We've come a long way from where we began

_Sam, Rodney, Wanda and vision and everyone else that showed up also had their says_

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

When I see you again (yeah, uh)

See you again (yeah, yeah, yeah)


End file.
